


Molly's photoshoot

by kis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, I wrote this after Louise photoshoot, Jealous Sherlock, Mary is a matchmaker, Sherlock is in Love, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kis/pseuds/kis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary is such a matchmaker when it's about Sherlock and Molly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly's photoshoot

**Author's Note:**

> It's been months since my last sherlolly. My bad! But I'm here now and I did a thing!! Hourra!!

-Sherlock tu ne vas pas me croire ! hurla la douce voix aigüe de Mary Morstan depuis les escaliers du 221b Baker Street.

Profondément ennuyé d’avoir été sortie de force de son _mind palace_ , le fameux détective pris son air le plus blasé en voyant débarquer en face de lui la femme de son meilleur ami, excitée comme une puce.

-Laisse-moi deviner Mary… Chloe vient de dire son premier «  _Maman – Papa_  » et tu te sentais obligé de le faire partager à la Terre entière ? questionna d’un air détaché Sherlock, buvant les dernières gouttes de son café froid.

-Dis donc jeune homme, tu devrais être ravi que ta filleule fasse autant de progrès ! s’exclama indigné la belle blonde, pointant un doigt accusateur vers Sherlock. Aah et avant que tu me coupe la parole, non ça ne concerne pas Chloe !

Fermant aussi vite la bouche qu’il l’avait ouvert, le détective fronça des sourcils. Si ça ne concernait pas son adorable filleule, qu’est-ce qui pouvait autant exciter Mary ? Une deuxième grossesse ? Un retour à la CIA ? Un voyage autour du monde avec John ?

-Molly ! s’écria Mary, sautillant de partout devant Sherlock, n’oubliant pas de tapoter de ses mains.

A l’entente du prénom de son amie, le cœur de Sherlock manqua un battement. Il l’avait brièvement vu quelque mois en arrières, après la naissance de Chloe. Il avait essayé de prendre ses distances quand il avait compris que ses sentiments allaient au-delà que de l’amitié avec la belle pathologiste.

Mais voir Mary aussi heureuse pour Molly commençait à inquiéter le détective. Et si Molly avait rencontrée l’homme avec qui elle allait partager sa vie pour de bon ? Un Meat Dagger bis…,

-Et bien quoi Molly ? demanda avec aigreur le détective, croisant automatiquement ses bras pour se protéger de ses sentiments.

Pour seule réponse, Mary prit dans son petit sac à main une enveloppe marron avant de l’a tendre à Sherlock, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

Rongé par la curiosité, le jeune homme pris l’enveloppe avant de la soupeser. Elle était légère, mais définitivement pas vide. Ca ne correspondait pas à une lettre, le poids était légèrement un peu plus important qu’une feuille, mais ça se rapprochait…

Décachetant avec précaution l’enveloppe, une série de photos en format polaroïd tomba sur ses genoux.

Si son cœur le pouvait, il s’arrêterait de battre sur le champ.

Les photos qui se trouvaient dans l’enveloppe étaient tous centrés sur Molly Hooper. Une Molly radieuse, magnifique et naturelle, souriant malicieusement avec toute la joie et l’énergie qu’elle possédait en elle. Elle était tout simplement…

-Incroyable hein ?! C’est Meena, son amie qui lui a offert ce photoshoot. Je pense que notre amie en avait besoin !

Toute l’attention de Sherlock était encore braquée sur le visage de Molly. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser son regard aller ailleurs, il était aimanté par la beauté naturelle de sa pathologiste…

-Et donc Meena a décidé d’agrafer ces photos dans la cuisine de Bart’s. Apparemment Molly rencontre un franc succès auprès des hommes de l’hôpital… souffla d’un air candide Mary, portant faussement son intérêt sur le crâne que Sherlock gardait.

A peine avait-elle dit ça que le détective bondit de son fauteuil comme électrocuté par ce dernier avant de prendre en urgence son belstaff et quitter comme un dément 221b Baker Street, laissant derrière lui une Mary plus qu’heureuse de son geste.

Elle devait tout raconter à John maintenant.


End file.
